


On the Brightside

by alphainthesheets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Bottom Scott, Everyone Loves Scott, M/M, Polypack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphainthesheets/pseuds/alphainthesheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Scott's list of positives is this:  When he was fourteen, an asthmatic loser who rode his bike to school, he never thought he'd be breathing the same air as the clique of rich and gorgeous kids who had things like great clothes and perfect teeth and swimming pools.  He never thought he'd talk to any of them, much find himself naked on Danny Mahealani's bed. </p>
<p>This takes place in the same universe as my "True Alphas Give Good Head" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Brightside

Scott finds Lydia more comforting than any of them. Maybe because she doesn't try to comfort him, she's just unfailingly practical. She doesn't hug him or let him cry or promise him it will be okay. She just doesn't give him vague platitudes about how everything happens for a reason, but she does calmly explain, "If Peter hadn't forced me to bring him back I wouldn't have known I could do the same for Allison. If Peter hadn't bitten you he would have bitten someone else, and who knows how many people would be dead because of that."

It's strange, grim logic, but Scott finds it helpful.  And as things settle that winter he tries to follow her example and celebrate the good things in his life.

He keeps a postcard on the wall over his desk, because it makes him smile every time he sees it.  It's from some town in the French Riveria and says, " _Went to a nude beach today. It was surprisingly unsexy. Surprisingly full of vampires - Love you_."

below, in more graceful handwriting there's an additional note, " _It WAS full of vampires. - Love you too_" 

He finds himself spending more time with Danny, whose good-natured, but firm, refusal to to talk about anything supernatural is refreshing.  He's not Danny's alpha, he's just his friend, or friend with benefits, or something.

On Scott's list of positives is this:  When he was fourteen, an asthmatic loser who rode his bike to school, he never thought he'd be breathing the same air as the clique of rich and gorgeous kids who had things like great clothes and perfect teeth and swimming pools.  He never thought he'd talk to any of them.  He never thought he'd get to see the inside of any of their houses.   He still can't get over it, honestly.  It's like Danny and Lydia live in a different universe, full of echoey, empty houses and parents who never seem to care what they do.

Their parents are never home.  This week Danny's parents are in Seattle for a wedding.   Probably later he'll walk through the two-story great room, barefoot on the cold tile floors, wearing nothing but his boxers, if that, and lean against the shiny granite counters while they make popcorn.  But right now, he walks up the swooping spiral staircase and straight to Danny's bedroom.  Neither of them put up a pretense that they are here for anything else, and Scott finds that refreshingly simple too.   A text in the middle of class, or a whisper in the back of the library, or just a casual "hey, do you wanna come over tonight?" and that's all.  He likes Danny.  He likes fucking Danny.  

 He likes flopping down on Danny's bed, with its soft sheets in some kind of deep grey color that's almost purple,  and he likes the realization that this is his life.  So casually, un-repentantly slutty that he just starts stripping, because why wait?

And he likes best how Danny dimples when he laughs at him,  and takes his own shirt off before shucking his pants and crawling on the bed on top of Scott. Danny's kisses are always sweet.  He holds Scott's face gently in his hands, runs his fingers through Scott's hair; it makes him feel that this is something tender, something with more affection that would have thought to expect from a casual hook-up.  But that's good too.  He does love Danny.  He's not quite pack, but he's kind and forgiving and was good to Scott way back when he was nobody.  

Danny, even more than Scott,  always asks.  It's sexier, Scott thinks, than when he does it.  He almost forgets to breathe when Danny starts his asking,  "Do you want me to fuck you Scott?"  and then,  with Scott on his hands and knees, face pillowed in his arms, Danny asks "You good?  Too much" as he twists his fingers in him and then, "You ready?" before he presses into Scott.  Scott lets his head fall forward and rides the sensation of Danny in him, his hands, confident but gentle on his hips.   

Danny changes his rhythm and pulls Scott up so his back is flush against his chest and Danny can stroke him along with his thrusts, and through some miracle of werewolf flexiblity Scott manages to twist his neck around and kiss Danny full on the lips as he comes.   Danny still holds him there tight as he finish, whispering Scott's name into his shoulder. 

They lay down on Danny's bed, wrapped around each other, because Danny wasn't actually lying that time he said he liked to cuddle.  Danny likes to pet Scott's hair while he's lying on his chest and that's good too.

"So," Danny asks a few minutes later, as they lay there, "Who are you taking to prom?"

"No one's asked me yet...so if you are looking to stake a claim?" Scott says.

Danny laughs at that.  "Sorry man,  Lydia already called dibs.  She thinks combined we can sew up prom queen and king." 

"Oh man, " Scott says, "I'm really going to have to step up my game if I'm going to beat you."

"It'll never happen McCall.  I'll be prom king.  Lydia will be prom queen and you can congratulate me by blowing me under the bleachers on the lacrosse field."

"Deal." Scott says,  "And if I win,  I show there's no hard feelings by blowing you under the bleachers." 

They shake on it, before dissolving in to laughter.  Danny rolls over on top of Scott and just before he leans down for a kiss he says,  "You should probably let Lydia pick out your tux if you want any chance." 

 

In the end,  he takes Kira and Stiles both.   Kira buys the corsages, of her own design: foxgloves with lighting bolt ribbons that match the lighting bolts on her rockabilly dress.   Lydia insists on accompanying both Scott and Stiles to pick out tuxes so they end with well-fitting, if scarily expensive outfits.   

Officially the three of them are at prom as friends, the way dateless nerds like themselves usually end up.  But nobody's fooled, and are even less fooled when the three of them are grinding on the dance floor and slides his hand right up Kira's flouncy skirt, or when Finstock catches him and Stiles making out in the far corner of the room.   "Stop making a damn spectacle of yourself, McCall.  You're not Wilt Chamberlan. " 

Danny and Lydia win prom king and queen.  Malia does not follow through on her promise to drop pigs blood on her ("What? It'll be funny.").  Scott does end up blowing Danny under the bleachers. 


End file.
